1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of communications systems, and more particularly in one exemplary aspect, to wireless systems that allow user devices to authenticate to wireless networks (e.g., cellular networks, WLANs, WMANs, etc.) using access control clients.
2. Description of Related Technology
Wireless systems are used to provide, inter alia, voice and data services to user equipment such as cellular telephones and computers.
Conventionally, user equipment is provided with a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card. The SIM card includes security information such as private key information that can be used in authenticating user equipment to a cellular network.
It may not always be desirable to require the use of SIM cards. For example, the need to include a SIM card slot in user devices tends to make the devices bulky and add cost. It also necessitates management of SIM card inventories and distribution by the manufacturer or service provider.
A user might also want to purchase wireless services even when the user is not able to easily obtain a SIM card.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved ways in which to provide users with the ability to purchase and use wireless network services.